


an old man’s scarf

by attempted-writing (Mister_Sandman120)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: D&D, Dwarf, Elf, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Human, Non-graphic death, Tiefling, elfs - Freeform, scarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Sandman120/pseuds/attempted-writing
Summary: gramps is cold and needs a scarf… this one seems the warmest





	an old man’s scarf

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! sorry i’ve not uploaded anything in so long. i’ve wanted to write something for a while now, and i finaly did it! i made this for a daily prompt at the dndnet discord server, a place i highly recomand for anyone interested in d&d, shows that play the game, homebrew, and just awesome people.
> 
> (like i said before, im working backwards. so here's the first i've wrtitten for dndnet. tumblr acount: dndnet.tumblr.com)

a young elf searched in their grandfathers closet, for anything that would help keep the old man warm, now that winter had come. at the bottom of a pile of scars lay a red one that seemed of the warmest wool and embroided with a silver-like wire in a beautifull pattern.

upon picking it up, something strange happend. the young elf saw a vision or themselves wearing the scarf… or was it their grandfather? they looked a lot alike, other then the jaw which was a little squarer on the other elf and their hair longer.

they saw that elf in a landscape of snow. waste deep lay the white powder under the clearest of blue skies. he traveld with others, what seemed a graying human still of a young age, but that might be for the differences their races can go, a dwarf, with a big hammer and beautifully decorated armor and a tiefling with a drum on their hip, playing a marching rythem to keep the groups morale up.

the vision jumps forward with some time and this time the same group was in a tavern, all hounced over a map. the same elf as before pointed enthousiastically to a place, but the dwarf shook his head while the tiefling stroked thier chin in thought. only the human was nowhere to be seen.

another jump in time and another place to see. atop a high tower, the same elf and dwarf fought a skelettal monster as big as a giant with purple arcana in its eye sockets. the tiefling was there as well, colapsed on the ground, drum ever by their side.

the monster shot a ray of purple and it blurred the all vision again only to reveal another place and another time. at a bed side sat the elf, and under the covers a dwarf with gray hair and a gray beard. the hammer and well decorated and dented armor were on a stand in the corner of the room. the elf sighed as he stared at the dwarf.

throughout the visions, the sarf had never left the elf’s neck. it was the only thing that always remained the same.

sight blurred for the last time now by your own tears. you were crying but didnt know why. it mattered not. grandfather needed to be warmed and if anything, this scarf would do the trick.

“grandfather!” you call out “i found what you asked for,”. a moment of shock was visable on the old man’s face when you handed it to him. a sad smile played on his lips as stared at it. he carefully took it out of your hands, like it was made out of the most fragile porceline and tied it again like he had done so long ago. “if only this scarf could talk, it would tell so many stories” he sighed, endearment rich in his voice.


End file.
